


that one time with pocky

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji wants to test out the pocky game with Yosuke. Of course, Yosuke can’t refuse Souji anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one time with pocky

**Author's Note:**

> I got tagged for this prompt by p4-yosuke-seta (on tumblr), and I randomly started writing it for some reason so here we are.

It was like a game of gay chicken gone wrong.

Still the very idea of having Souji so close was already enough to make Yosuke’s palms feel too sweaty. As he rubbed them against his legs, he stared at Souji who was currently opening a package of pocky.

“So... _why_  are we doing this again?”

“I just wanted to see if this would be a good thing to add to the group date cafe. If we’re gonna be dragged into it, then we might as well make the most of it.”

It wasn’t that Yosuke was against the idea, cause lets face it, being able to kiss a cute girl was definitely on his list of priorities. But..the idea of  _Souji_  doing the same thing made a weird, unknown emotion swell in his chest. He didn’t want to give it a name because he knew if he did then it’d make all the strange dreams and lingering touches and glances  _mean_  something.

Souji was just his friend, his bro, his pal, his..

His lips looked too appealing for some reason.

Yosuke quickly spanned out of his funk while seeing Souji pull out a pocky stick from the small bag.

“Here we go. It’s simple really even  _you_  can’t screw this up.” Souji joked while Yosuke glared a little.

“Yeah, yeah, we just keep biting and whoever gives out first is the loser right?”

“Mhhm..”

Souji hummed lightly as he lifted the stick and leaned in closer to the other. He paused, allowing both himself and Yosuke to take a portion into their mouths.

Yosuke made an intelligible noise at first, both of them staring at one another for a split second before starting to take the first bite. The stick was still in place between them. Souji clearly was determined to keep going, his grey eyes showing a hint of amusement as he could sense how nervous Yosuke was.

The stick disappeared even more, and Yosuke wanted to die.

His stomach dropped at the realization that just a little bit more and his lips would more than likely touch Souji’s. The thought wasn’t entirely shocking to him, but more so alarming. Part of him wanted to give up. His pride prevented it though. He hated showing any sign of weakness around Souji. Not to mention, the back of his mind was yelling at him that he just wanted to see what it’d be like. All the girls raged over the chance to be close to Souji, so imagine being able to kiss him?

Souji’s lips curved into a bit of smirk, a light chuckle heard just barely as Yosuke chewed the small bit of pocky that had been left between them before..

The touch was simple at first. Lips just brushing together before Yosuke found himself clutching at his pant’s leg before moving his other hand onto Souji’s knee.

Souji felt the touch and took it as encouragement.

When he felt Souji’s lips pressing harder onto his own, Yosuke felt weak and just as alarmed at how easily he gave into the idea of this actually happening. The flash of a girl or even another guy  _ever_  doing this with Souji had crossed his mind, and jealousy fueled his actions.

Souji was so good at kissing. It made Yosuke feel inferior in a way, but Souji didn’t seem to mind. In fact the way he ran a hand up to cup Yosuke’s cheek and then parted his lips had Yosuke leaning into every touch. The taste of chocolate came next as their tongues met, and Souji flicked his tongue almost teasingly which had Yosuke shuddering and gasping lightly at each subtle movement.

Yosuke knew if it kept up he’d end up doing or saying something that he might regret later on. Though the way Souji ran his hand into Yosuke’s hair and gripped to tug him into an even deeper kiss made Yosuke moan almost obscenely into Souji’s mouth and lessened his resolve to pull away.

Souji’s other hand suddenly crawling along his thigh finally made Yosuke squeak slightly as he pulled back.

“O-Oh so..yeah-that-thatwas-ahmm uhh-” Yosuke tried not to hyperventilate as he focused on breathing again for a moment.

“Too much?” Souji questioned, taking in how Yosuke’s cheeks were flushed and his reddened lips. It was hard not to find endearing.

“Uh..it’s good just erm..” Yosuke was failing at a good explanation as to why the game wasn’t the best idea, even though that had been the best kiss he’d ever gotten in his life thus far out of the entire..now three people he’d ever kissed.

“I guess it could get a  _little_  out of hand. Maybe we should consider something else.” Souji easily scraped the idea while diverting the conversation to something else entirely. Still he couldn’t help but to smirk while turning away and putting the pocky back into his messenger bag.

Yosuke tugged at the wire from his headphones while looking away and calming down steadily. Half of him wanted to kill Souji for making him so embarrassed and the other half wanted to kiss the crap out of him again.

Souji turned back seemingly composed once more as he held a notebook in his hand. “Well there was also spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven..hmm..”

Yosuke facepalmed. This was definitely going to be a long, embarrassing planning session.

_~ fin._


End file.
